


He is Blue

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Series: Angsty Ship (Jelray) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, because that's the only way I write this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: You think about how cursed your love is. He is blue and you're drowning in him because you're grey; you're the rain falling into him. Crashing. Raging. Sinking.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Angsty Ship (Jelray) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701379
Kudos: 4





	He is Blue

  
  
He is blue.

He is holding you in his arms, clutching your shoulders like letting you go will tear him apart. (it's the other way round, actually.)

His head is tossed back, you can see the freckles on his cheeks like stars dotted across the sky. You kiss them and make a wish.

The same one on every one of them.

You're grey.

What's more heartbreaking—the thought of him disappearing the next morning even though he loves you or the thought that you'll summon him only when you need him?

You love him too much, you whisper to yourself. You love him too much to have him all to yourself, all the time.

He is blue and you're grey; you're what melancholy looks on rainy days and he is everything clear and happy.

You kiss him with such fierceness, your raven locks falling over his forhead; you fingers digging deep into his cobalt hair. You trace the red tattoo on his cheek and you think about how beautiful he is.

You think about how cursed your love is. He is blue and you're drowning in him because you're grey; you're the rain falling into him. Crashing. Raging. Sinking.

The next morning he is not there and you wonder if he is nothing but a figment of your imagination. But he comes when you need him.

And you know that your love is real.

Even if he isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Since gratsu is always the endgame for me and I am rooting for jerik, I’ve found out that jelray comes to me when I’m feeling weird? Spiteful? Sad in a way that doesn’t want comfort? In short, when I am not making sense.
> 
> This piece particularly is a result of remembering Halsey’s Colours lyrics, (how original, I know.) listening to Mystery of Love on a loop and other cliched stuff.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos/Comments are appreciated.


End file.
